Natural Disaster
by IDon'tWantAUserName
Summary: The unexpected happens when a massive earthquake hits Seika High School. Will Misaki and Usui, along with their fellow classmates, survive the terrible aftermath?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! This is my first story for Maid Sama and I'm extremely excited. This is a short chapter, as you can tell, but others in the future will definitely not be. Please leave reviews and opinions on this story! I tried to make the characters as similar as they are on the anime/manga. Hopefully, they are not _too _ooc. **

**No honorifics in this story***

**I do not own Maid Sama **

* * *

Seika High School, an interactive and educational building where boys and girls get the opportunity to interfuse with one another and share their distinctive ideas.

"I swear Usui, you lay one more finger on me, you'll regret the day you were born!" A screech was reverberated throughout the school, causing students to cringe at the fire in their presidents tone.

Usui, who was leaning against the fuming girls desk, merely smirked and leaned forward until he was only inches away from her. Thankfully, nobody else was present in the classroom.

"Threatening me is a very naughty thing, Misaki. I'm starting to enjoy your fierce attitude." Misaki, who at the moment was knocked speechless, leaned back until her chair was tilting on its hind legs.

"S-Stop saying such things, you creep." She quickly looked away from the smirking blonde, instead glaring at the window which displayed a clear blue sky as well as a bright sun.

"You enjoy it, president." Without warning, Usui placed his foot on the bar under the chair and pushed down, resulting in Misaki flinging forward and bumping into the teen.

Grabbing her around the waist, Usui pulled her up and gazed down at the startled schoolgirl.

"Now tell me, Misaki, that you do not welcome my affections, and I will release you." His nonchalant attitude had Misaki question just how serious his question was.

Large hazel eyes darted back and forth, desperately trying to find a reasonable answer that would satisfy the both of them.

_Come on Misaki, tell him to stop touching you, _she mentally scolded herself when finding her body not take action. _You _do _want him to stop harassing you… right? _

A smile graced the handsome man's face, "it seems my question has been answered." Before she could retort, both Sukura and Shizuko walked into the room, resulting in Misaki hastily pushing away from a grinning Usui.

"Misaki! You need to see what's happening out in the hallway right now!" Sukura hopped foot to foot while waving her hands wildly. Shizuko, who only pushed her glasses up, nodded and folded her arms.

"Why, what's wrong guys?" The stern voice of the Class President came into full effect, hands on hips and a scowl in place.

"It seems a few first years were arguing over a girl before it turned into a fistfight." Shizuko stepped back as Misaki was dragged out the door by a ballistic Sukura.

Usui only closed his eyes when hearing two high-pitched screams from somewhere in the building, knowing his Misaki found her victims.

**[** ~~ **]**

"Honestly those stupid, stupid boys. Ugh, I have no words for their mental capacity." The Class President mumbled to herself while scrubbing the mud-caked floor with a mop.

She scolded herself for not forcing the petulant children, a.k.a the fist fighting boys, to do the dirty work. Of course, when it came down to it, Misaki rather have cleaned it, knowing the morons would do a half-assed job like always.

"Is somebody a little stressed out?" A sweet voice taunted the already pissed-off girl, a heated glare aimed at the speaker.

"Shut it or I'll personally make you regret your words." She snapped out while pointing the dirty broom in Usui's direction.

He only sidestepped the onslaught of dirt before placing both hands into his pocket, walking over to the working madwoman.

"I'm beginning to question the underlying messages with your choice of words." He smirked at her scorching glare. Just as she opened her mouth, another voice overlapped her.

"Misaki? Misaki, are you in here?" The shrill voice of Hinata had Usui narrow his eyes before swiftly grabbing Misaki around the waist.

"What're you do-"

Ignoring her surprise outburst, he pushed her into a nearby supply closet, effetely closing the metal door after squishing himself in as well.

"Usui, you big idiot-"

He only cut her off once more, placing a hand over her mouth and staring down into her hazel eyes. They both heard Hinata's voice carry out across the room before the echoing of footsteps ricochet down the hallway, still calling out her name like a love-struck teenager.

Misaki jumped into action, quickly squeezing past Usui to escape the cramped cabinet. She shrieked when being pulled back into a hard chest.

"Let me out, it's too small in here!" With failed attempts, she tried pulling at his steel iron-grip, only managing to tire herself out somewhat.

With a slight chuckle, the green-eye teenager bent down and leaned his chin on her shoulder. "Does my maid have a case of claustrophobia?"

Misaki scowled, hating how he seemed to know exactly what was on her mind. It was true though, she did have a fear of being closed in small spaces, especially a supply closet as petite as this one.

"Seems I learned something about my little Misaki." He purred into her ear.

"I'm not your Misaki, or your maid!" She turned around and pointed a finger at the amused man.

"Listen here-" She began. Suddenly, the ground began shaking, seeming as if the floor itself was swaying back and fourth. The rattling of the closet echoed in the teenagers eardrums, both hearing shrill screams from fellow classmates in the far-off distance.

"Wha-What?!" Misaki grabbed a fistful of Usui's shirt to balance herself as the floor jittered.

"Shit," was all Usui muttered before picking Misaki up bridal style and huddling down onto the closet floor, wrapping his arms around her head and stomach and bending his knees so she was sandwiched between him.

"What's going on!?" Misaki looked at the crack of the door, seeing the shuddering and flickering of the ceiling lights pour through the small opening.

"Earthquake," was his only response. The two became silent when hearing a teacher yelling for the students to remain calm, his voice growing distant as he left the hallway.

"Usu-Usui," the terrified schoolgirl's voice wobbled as the shaking increased, "y-you better not le-let me die." Desperately trying to ignore the shrill screams from outside the closet, Usui looked into her wide eyes and produced a small, shaky smile. Misaki would have been surprised at his uncharacteristic action if it hadn't been for the horrendous crisis they were in.

"I would never let my Misaki die," he stated firmly before placing a small kiss on her forehead. Ignoring her startled intake of breath, he tightened his hold on her when hearing a loud crash from inside the classroom, already knowing the ceiling was collapsing.

As the noise grew louder, Misaki squeezed her eyes shut and buried her face into Usui's shirt. "I'm sorry for every rude thing I've ever said to you, Usui. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She shrieked when hearing pounding on the top of the closet, the metal walls gathering large dents with each passing second.

As the earthquake continued on, the two huddled together and hoped for the best.

* * *

**Tell me how you like it and I'll update faster :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry for not updating this story in a few days! I recently got a new job because my old one sucked, and have been working non-stop so I can get my sister a birthday present! (spoiler alert- an airplane ticket to Florida! she better be grateful!) **

**~BIG WARNING~ I did NOT edit this so be prepared for crappy words and sentences! You can even leave a review and complain about my terrible story-line that doesn't make sense. **

**Thanks to all that reviewed, you make me so happy! Also, I don't own Maid-Sama**

* * *

"Do you think we're safe?" Misaki's voice trembled out in the pitch-black cabinet, something she was not proud to admit.

"I would think so." Usui responded with a calm tone, shifting his aching legs from a cramped-up position.

The two became quiet for a moment, trying in vain to hear any noise coming from within the school. After a minute, though, Misaki sighed and placed both hands on the door.

"We need to get out of here, this place could collapse any moment now and we're just idly sitting here." The school president only rolled her eyes when feeling two pair of arms wrap around her stomach.

"Perhaps we should just stay and wait for help. I don't mind spending some alone time with you." He murmured into her ear before burying his nose into her neck, smiling when hearing a growl come from Misaki.

"You creep, get your hands off me before I smack you one." Usui only chuckled, releasing the steaming schoolgirl who quickly pressed herself up against the door, trying to keep as far away from the pervert as possible.

Usui silently watched Misaki push against the door, cursing under her breath every few moments when noticing the door failed to budge.

"We're jammed in, we can't get out." Almost immediately, her breathing rapidly increased as she banged against the door with everything she had.

_I'm stuck in here, I'll suffocate in this tiny closet… _Misaki flickered her eyes towards her male companion… _with Usui._

"Pres, you're making yourself stress over nothing." Usui leaned over and gently pried her hands off the metal door handle, grabbing her around the waist to pull her back against the wall. He hoisted himself onto his knees and, taking a quick breath, pushed on the busted up door.

"Usui, I don't think-"

The screeching sound of rock on rock had Misaki grit her teeth, squinting her eyes when light invaded her vision.

"It hurts me greatly knowing my Misa does not hold faith in me." Usui climbed over the rock and held a hand out towards the blinking girl. "Did I not promise to keep you alive, sweetheart?"

Ignoring the nickname, Misaki grabbed hold of his hand and hoisted herself out. Right away, she felt two arms encircle her before being crushed into Usui's chest, hearing him breath in deeply as he buried his nose into her hair.

"G-Get off of me, you alien!" Blushing furiously, Misaki spun around sharply and glanced at the beaten-down closet, aka the reason she was still alive. "The ceiling collapsed," she stated when seeing the large piece of concrete blocking the closets entryway, the reason she almost had a panic attack.

"So it seems. Though we are only on the third floor, meaning the fourth floor may be in shambled for all we know." Usui replied and grabbed her hand, pulling her around rocks and helping when climbing over the rather large ones.

"Sakura and Shizuko are on the third floor, as well as Hinata." Misaki blinked when feeling Usui tighten his hold on her hand.

"Yes, they are." He spoke, despising the fact that Misaki cared so much about her childhood friend, "but my only concern is you and making sure you get out of here safely."

"But, our friends-"

"Will be fine." Usui quickly cut in. By now the two entered the hallway, taking careful steps in fear of the ground giving out.

Misaki scowled and ripped her hand out of Usui's grip. Crossing her arms at the confused man, she looked away.

"_You _can leave then because no way in hell am _I _abandoning my friends, or the rest of the students for that matter." Her glare only intensified when seeing Usui narrow his normally calm eyes, his lips arched into a deep frown.

"Misa-"

"I'm not going, so stop wasting your, as well as my, time." She spun around and began walking down the dust covered hallway. Seconds later, an iron-like grip on her wrist had her halt any and all movements.

"My Misa is far too careless." The green-eye boy sighed and began walking with a flustered Student Council President.

The two became silent for a moment as they descended down the deserted hallway, looking into destroyed classrooms in hopes of locating a sign of life.

"Well this is certainly annoying." Usui spoke when reaching the staircase. The two teens glanced at the large boulder-like rock that blocked their only entrance to the second floor, noticing half of the steps were missing from their rightful place.

"Seems we have no choice but to go up then," Misaki mumbled and placed a foot on the staircase.

"I'll go first, Pres. Wouldn't want your cute face getting hurt if the steps gave out." Ignoring the glare sent his way, Usui began ascending the dirt-infested steps, looking back every now and then to see if Misaki was behind him.

The two halted when seeing half the stairway cut off, the steps on the other side still intact.

"Great, more stuff for me to clean up.." Misaki narrowed her eyes when seeing Usui snicker, "that wasn't a joke, you idiot!"

"Oh lighten up, Pres." He gave an overdramatic wink before swiftly jumping over the gaping hole, landing on the other side with a remarkable amount of grace. He then glanced over at his narrowed-eyed girlfriend before extending his hand.

"Come on, Misa." A small, genuine smile came into view, "I won't let you fall."

"I don't need your help," Misaki snapped back and braced herself by holing the railing. Taking a calming deep breath, she glanced at the step silently before taking a step forward. Without warning, the steps gave an unhealthy groan as the stairway Misaki leaned on began to shake, causing the hazel-eyed girl to stumble back in shock.

"Misaki," said girl glanced up when hearing Usui's unusually stern voice. With all playfulness gone, he leaned forward and stretched out his arm more. "Come on, Misaki. The stairway is collapsing, and I'm sure as hell not letting you go down with it."

Biting her lip extra hard, the schoolgirl breathed in deeply before running up the last couple of steps and jumping across the small crater.

'_If this alien doesn't catch me_'…

With a strangled 'oof' from both parties, Misaki banged into Usui with more force than needed. The pair laid on the uncomfortable steps, listening in silence as the staircase Misaki was on only moments before, screeched and banged as it fell apart.

Misaki sighed out in relief before perching herself on her elbows, freezing when realizing the position she was in.

"Was my Misa afraid I wasn't going to catch her?" With a 'tsk tsk', Usui wrapped a arm around her waist and pulled her into a tight embrace, ignoring her animal-like growl that reverberated on his chest.

"Let go of me, you sicko!" She yelled into his shirt while managing to elbow him in the ribcage. Sitting up, she glared down at the smirking man before huffing and moving away.

"Was my beautiful girlfriend afraid I wasn't going to catch her?" His carefree tone had Misaki turn away with pink-tinted cheeks.

"N-No you pervert, I just-" She didn't finish her sentence, instead standing up and continuing down the hallway. "Come on, will ya? We're wasting valuable time."

An arm wrapped itself around her waist as Usui quickly caught up, only tightening is grip when she started to pull away.

With anger written in her eyes, Misaki stepped around a gaping hole and continued on her way.

"How long do think it will be before help arrives?" She broke the silence and looked over at a blank-faced Usui.

He shrugged in an almost careless manner though Misaki could clearly see the wheels turning in his head.

"I don't know, it seems like we weren't the only ones hit, considering… well…" He ushered his hand towards the window, showing Misaki the horrendous display of crushed houses and destroyed buildings.

"I hope my family's okay…" The Demon President frowned in thought before being pulled away from the window.

"I heard something in here, Pres." Usui slid opened the door to see a room in, surprisingly, miraculous shape. The two looked around in wonder for a moment before-

"President!" They looked over, startled to see a group of boys huddled up in a corner of the room, school desks caging them in.

"What are you guys do-" Before she could utter another word, the boys sloppily pushed the desks away and ran towards their Demon President. They latched onto her with tears streaming down their faces, muttering about how they were going to survive now that their savior was here.

"G-Get off of me!" Misaki pushed each one away, only for them to run back and hug her tighter.

"We're sorry Misaki for ever being mean to you! We'll never do anything wrong again!" They cried out together and went back to hugging the confused girl. Misaki scoffed and began shaking her left leg in an attempt to loosen a particularly annoying boy.

"Usui-" She began but couldn't stop her jaw from dropping when seeing him wrap his arms around her waist, placing his head on her back.

"What are you doing!?" She tried ripping his hands away from her waist but realized her arms were being held by two other guys.

"I can't hold my own girlfriend yet Misa lets other guys touch her? You are too cruel." He smiled innocently and backed away when seeing a dark aura surround the petite woman.

"Get your _damn _hands off me!" Misaki shrieked, ripped her hands out of their grip, and slapped each student across the head.

Ignoring their cries of pain, she pointed an accusing finger at the bunch and yelled. "What is wrong with you idiots, man up! You should be out there trying to see if your friends are okay, not cowering behind desks like incapable two-year olds!" Forming her hands into fists, she turned towards a calm-looking Usui, "and you! You should be taking this seriously, not thinking this is all a big game!"

Usui leaned against the classroom wall and tilted his head, "oh lighten up Pres. I was trying to-"

"Shut up!" Misaki ignored his surprised look. "I have students, both male _and _female, that could be buried under dirt and rocks and here you are telling me to 'lighten up'!" With that, she stalked towards the door and into the hallway. "And _this _is why I don't like men…"

She walked into the next room over and began shuffling around the furniture, hoping and praying for any sign of life. After a few moments of failed searching, Misaki huffed and returned out into the hallway.

"Nothing Pres?" Said girl turned to see her Vice President, Yukimura, quivering besides some of his classmates. Shaking her head slowly, Misaki carried on into the next room.

'_Where is Sakura and Shizuko?' _Misaki gave a frustrated kick to a nearby desk, crossing her arms and looking out the school window absentmindedly. _'Though I'm glad Yukimura and the rest are alright…' _

For the next ten minutes, Misaki and the rest looked through all the classrooms, trying in vain to search for their friends. Sighing in frustration, the schoolgirl leaned against the wall before slowly sliding down to a sit.

"Misaki, you should calm down." She glanced up to see Usui standing in front of her, hands in his pockets and a concerned look plastered onto his face.

"How can I calm down when we just went through a six minute earthquake?" Misaki grumbled and looked away when seeing Usui sit down next to her. The two remained quiet for a moment, looking at the group of guys that were quickly looking through the rooms a second time in hope of finding somebody, though everybody knew they would come up with nothing.

The hazel-eyed girl shifted uneasily when noticing Usui looking over at her, a blank expression on his face. The two hadn't talked since she rudely snapped at him, something Misaki was feeling guilty about with each passing second.

"You're going too hard on yourself, this isn't your fault, Misaki." Usui spoke up when realizing the normally loud Demon President wasn't uttering a word. He was hurt about what she said to him earlier, though he was starting to see the effect the earthquake had on her. Misaki sighed and leaned her head against the wall.

"I know but look around, Usui." They both glanced at the frantic group of boys who were huddled together like frightened children. "Nobody else is going to do anything…"

A smirk tugged at Usui's lips, "my Misa is far too sweet and kind towards others." Ignoring her growing blush, he swung an arm around her waist and pulled her flat up against his side. And just like that, the two forgot about their small fight with silent apologies.

"S-Stop you perverted alien!" Her blush only intensified when seeing Yukimura and his friends glance in their direction with wide eyes, whispering like schoolgirls to one another.

"I only care for your safety, Misa." Usui whispered into her air, feeling her heat up with each word. "It may sound wrong and selfish, but the only thing going through my mind right now is getting my beautiful girlfriend out of here."

"I-It's not s-selfish," Misaki stuttered in embarrassment. "But you s-should be thinking about the other people too, Usui."

"I don't wanna," a pout formed on the emerald-eye student who quickly tightened his hold on her waist when she started inching away.

"Takumi," Misaki bit out with blazing eyes. Usui looked over with excitement in his eyes, a smile growing with each passing second.

"Did my sweet Misa just call me 'Takumi'?" His grin only grew when receiving no reply in response. "My cute girl," he cooed and buried his face into the crook of her neck.

"I only called you that because I knew you would listen, now get off of me." Misaki shrieked though made sure to keep her voice at a minimum, not liking the way the boys were eyeing the two. If they heard her call him by his first name, as well as his ridiculous baby talk to her, all her hard work of being deemed 'indestructible' would crumble in a snap of a finger.

"My maid is so cute," Usui only rambled on.

"Stop saying maid-"

"And you're all mine." The oblivious teenager prattled on with a sickening-sweet voice that would have girls faint. Misaki, however, scowled and pushed away from her love-struck boyfriend.

"Hey guys!" The two teens glanced up to see both Yukimura and Kanou, who was also part of the group of deranged boys, pointing down the hallway where a good amount of students circled a particular area. "There's something here you should see, Pres!"

Sighing in a tired tone, Misaki stood up and began walking towards the object that held everyone's interest, Usui only a few feet behind.

Upon reaching the desired destination, Misaki could clearly see why Yukimura was so excited. A small hole stood out between rocks and debris, jagged cement edges thrusting out in every which way.

"That leads towards classroom 3-3," Misaki allowed herself a small smile, "Sakura and Shizuko are over there." Without thinking, the tiny-framed Demon President dove through the dirt-encrusted hole, ignoring the stabbing of rocks that dug into her shoulders and legs.

"P-Pres!?" Hearing Yukimura's timid voice, Misaki glanced back to see his and Usui's face glancing through the hole.

"I'm fine but do you think you guys could squeeze through this hole?" Misaki rolled her eyes when hearing a snickering 'that's what she said' from one of the stray boys, deciding to ignore it for the time being.

"Sorry Pres, none of us are as small as you." Yukimura's head was pushed aside, Usui's pissed-off look now coming into full view.

"Misa, your friends can wait. We'll find another way around, just crawl back through here." His strict tone had Misaki think about her actions for a moment, before shaking her head and bending on her knees to see him better.

"I'll be fine Usui, you guys look around and try to find more students on that side. I need to see if there's anybody over here." She stood up but halted when hearing Usui's voice, now tinted with anger.

"Misaki," he only ever called her that when he was frustrated with her, something that did not happen often. "I'm not asking you, I'm _telling _you to get back over here." No doubt he was causing a scene now.

Usui sighed in annoyance when seeing her heated glare sent his way.

'_Does she not understand I need to make sure she's alright?!_' His mind was filled with worried and displeasure when seeing her start to become impatient.

"I don't _need _to do anything you say, Usui, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Placing both hands on her hips, she turned around and squinted into the hallway. Due to the earthquake, the power was down throughout the school. Misaki grimaced when seeing nothing but pitch-blackness that would eventually lead to her friends. Cursing the stupid idea that there were no windows on this side of the school, considering the fact that classrooms occupied both walls, Misaki shifted uneasily before taking out her cell phone.

"Misaki!" Usui's normally calm voice rose in aggravation.

With a silent prayer to anyone listening, the school girl turned around and made her way towards a very pissed-off looking Usui.

"I'm not coming back if all you're going to do is yell at me." She stated with finality. She saw him sigh but nod nonetheless. Just as she bent down to crawl back through the cove, a loud crash took place behind her in the darkness of the school hall.

"What was that?" Misaki furrowed her eyebrows when hearing light shuffling.

"Who cares Misa, just hurry up and get over here." Usui all but spat out, his patience now completely gone.

"But-"

"Misaki…" Said girl looked over in astonishment while Usui narrowed his eyes, not particularly enjoying their new visitor.

The hazel-eyed girl ran over and caught the nearly unconscious person before they skidded to the floor.

Opening her cell phone and allowing light to pour out, Misaki worriedly pushed aside tousled hair and bit her lip. "Hinata, please be alright."

Unbeknownst to the two, on the other side of the wall, Yukimura hesitantly poked a silent Usui.

Still not taking his eyes off the rather disturbing scene, Usui formed his hand into a fist and slammed it against the side wall, not minding the crumble of rocks nor stinging in his hand.

Without another word, the Vice President slowly walked away, leaving behind a jealous and angry man.

* * *

**Sorry for not editing ):**


	3. Strategy

**I shouldn't even apologize now, I should just do the walk of shame for being so damn late with this chapter. **

**BIG NOTE: Nobody caught my mistake, which I don't know if that's good or bad, but in chapter 2 I said Misaki's friends were located on the THIRD floor. That is NOT true- they are on the FOURTH floor! Again, it's a minor error but I don't want to confuse people.**

**Originally this was going to be my second to last chapter of the story (I mean, how many chapters could I even write about before I got bored of the same 'earthquake-school surroundings'?) But I didn't have much time to write a lengthy chapter and I knew I would only make it messy and unexplained for my taste, (I usually place _way _too many details on one thing, please tell me if my writing style is bad!) I think there will be TWO more chapters after this so please don't grow bored of my story, I love _every single one _of your reviews! **

**P.S- did not edit story, prepare for terrible words. **

* * *

Knowing there was absolutely no way in squeezing Hinata through the jagged hole, in fear of putting too much pressure on a sore spot, Misaki had no choice but to lean him up against the wall and use the light from her cell phone to see the outcome of her childhood friend.

"Okay Hinata, what happened? And do you know where Sukura and Shizuko are?" Misaki nearly groaned in frustration when seeing Hinata shake his head a negative, pouting in an overdramatic manner.

"No, but I'm glad my Misaki is alright. I was worried about you, ya know." His happy-go-lucky attitude kicked in and a beaming grin became plastered onto his face.

'_Why does _everybody _say _'my Misaki' _I belong to myself, you stupid boys!' _The President only gave a small, weak smile before standing upright. Knowing that Hinata was alright, minus the small bump that developed on the back of his head, she turned her attention back to the darkened hallway.

"Are you all alone, Misaki?" The brunettes raspy-like voice filled the silence as the schoolgirl began scrolling through her phones contact list.

"Yeah," she replied absentmindedly, scowling when seeing she had no service. Finally realizing her mistake, she pivoted towards the small aperture and leaned over to get a better look. "Um, I mean no. Usui and some of the guys from Student Council are on the other side, I'm the only one that could fit through here." She turned towards the confused teen, "I thought Shizuko and Sukura might be over here."

Giving an almost careless shrug, Hinata glanced towards the small hole in consideration. "They could be in one of the classrooms, I wasn't looking for anybody else." A smile graced his face when glancing over at Misaki, "except you, of course."

"Focus Hinata! What room were you in when the earthquake hit?"

"I forget…" he mumbled and scratched his head.

"_Men_." She muttered and ducked to crawl into the small hole.

"Misaki! What about me!?" She heard Hinata's distressed voice from behind, no doubt fretting over the idea of being alone once more.

"Just stay there, I'll be back in a moment!" She responded, knowing her patience was wearing thin with these peoples lack of self reliance. Reaching the other side, she quickly brushed off the dust that accumulated on her knees and stood up, observing her surroundings.

By now, most of the boys were grouped together against one side of the hallway, some speaking in hushed voices while others had their heads buried in their laps. Misaki felt a small ache in her chest, knowing the students were probably still in shock over what happened, not knowing if their friends and family had also survived the terrible destruction.

Noticing both Yukimura and Kanou conversing with each other near a caved-in stairway, Misaki made her way towards them, catching the end of their conversation.

"… We could always open a window and jump out?"

"And fall four stories to our deaths? Go ahead, have fun with that idea." Kanou's monotone voice only diminished the smile on Yukimura.

"Guys did you find anyone yet?" Misaki glanced back and forth when seeing the two shake their heads. "What about an escape route?" Again, their answer was negative.

Blowing a strand of hair out of her face, the schoolgirl placed both hands on her hips and began tapping her foot.

"P-Pres, are you okay?" Yukimura's quivering voice only irritated Misaki more, despising how everyone was now depending on her to get them to safety. Of course she felt bad for them and of course she wanted them to survive this nightmare, but they all needed to start dragging their feet as well or the group would never find an exit.

"Yukimura," she pointed towards the small hole that separated Hinata from the rest, "start trying to widen the hole somewhat. I don't care if you have to throw a desk at it. Bring some strong-looking guys with you." She then glanced over at Kanou's blank face, "I want you and a few other guys to go down the hallway until you reach the restrooms. To the right there's a narrow-looking door that says 'janitors room'. It may be locked but that doesn't matter, the spare key is under the sign that says 'do not enter'. Once you're in the room, there's a door hidden behind a large, gray shelf that leads to a fire escape exit."

Misaki paused to take a breath, letting the two students take in the important information. "The key for that door is under the black welcome mat which you will see when you first walk in to the janitors room. Do you understand?" She continued on when seeing Kanou nod his head. "If the fire exit is clear, then head back here and report to me. If it isn't…" Misaki pursed her lips, "we'll have to find another ulterior motive."

"Now hurry up guys." She snapped out and began walking towards the cluster of boys on the other end of the hallway, "I want to get out of here just as much as the rest of you."

Halting in front of the trembling clump, Misaki flickered her eyes over each boy before pointing at a rather large one. "You," the kid looked up when seeing a finger in his direction. "You, you, you, and you." She called to four more boys. "You're going with Kanou. He'll explain what you're doing."

She glanced over at six other boys, "you guys are staying with Yukimura to try and expand the hole-"

"But that's impossible!" One shouted, a few guys nodding in agreement.

Misaki felt her eye twitch in frustration, "and do you have a better idea!?" When no reply was returned, she crossed her arms with narrowed eyes. "If you want to get out of here alive, you'll do what I say. I don't care if you stay behind, if you want to rot on that very spot then by all means, have fun. But I won't abandon the others that _actually _want to go home and see their family." She sized each one up for a few silent moments before clicking her tongue and clapping her hands like a gym coach.

"Now go!" She almost smirked in mild satisfaction when seeing the boys scattered to their respective places. Glancing at the remaining group of… less athletic boys, Misaki nodded with her head and ushered them to stand with her hands.

"Enough sitting around," she ignored their groans of protest before continuing, "I want you to come with me back to the Student Council room and-"

"But we've checked there, like, twelve time!" A rather pale-looking boy whined and sagged his shoulders.

"We're not looking for _people_, okay. We're checking for supplies."

"Why supplies?" A brunette blinked multiple times in confusion. The other boys around him nodded in agreement and shrugged their shoulders.

"If we don't find a way out today, who knows how long we'll be stuck here. We need to find food, water, and enough clothing to keep us warm at night." Misaki tapped her bottom lip in thought, thinking about any other immediate survival needs they had to have at the moment.

"W-We don't have food in there, Pres!" The pale-looking boy piped up in a nervous manner. A male student from behind quickly cut in, "we would _never_ go against your rules and eat in the classroom!"

Holding back a heated glare, Misaki cocked her head in a challenging tone. "Yours is in the filing cabinet." She glanced at one boy before sliding her eyes to her next victim, "yours is sandwiched between your backpack and the desk, yours is in the potted plant." She continued on before halting her little interrogation, seeing each student hang their head in mild shame.

"We need enough food to feed _all _of us. Not just yourselves." She began walking back towards the Student Council room, hearing rushed footsteps after her and knowing they finally came to their senses.

"W-What if we don't have enough food?" One of the students caught up with her first, fixing his glasses that were somewhat cracked on one side.

Misaki didn't bat her eyes at the question, "then we don't eat."

"All of us!?" Another kid replied in a surprised voice.

"Yup," the maid only continued on when hearing hushed whispers trigger from behind. Finally reaching the classroom they inhabited only hours before, Misaki leaned against the doorframe and tilted her chin upwards. "Now go in there and look around for your classmates snacks." Hazel eyes darkened as Misaki spoke the next sentence, "and I'll know if you try and eat anything without me noticing." She left it at that and watched as they pushed one another to flee inside the room.

"Lazy students, the bunch of them." Misaki sighed heavily and pushed all her weight onto the wall, resting her chin on her chest in for a few relaxing moments.

"Are you done mothering Hinata now?" A cold voice aroused Misaki, blinking over to see Usui staring down at her. The schoolgirl silently questioned just how exhausted she was when realizing she didn't hear his approaching footsteps.

"I wasn't _mothering _him," she replied rudely, turning her head away to avoid his judgmental eyes. Within a few seconds, Misaki found herself cornered by the school wall and a pissed-off looking Usui. Glancing at his face, which was only inches away from her own, she tried to stare into his eyes but failed when seeing his bangs cover them.

Finally glancing up, he cocked his head to the side, honey-blonde bangs sliding across unemotional eyes. Misaki halted both her thoughts and movements, instead waiting for his next choice of action.

The silent man took a step closer to her until he was pressed up against her, sandwiching Misaki in tightly between the cold wall and his warm body. Feeling her every movement as she breathed in slowly, he casually bent down until both their foreheads were touching.

"You don't understand," he stated calmly and placed his thumb on her bottom lip, his fingers lightly grasping just under her chin. "Just how selfishly possessive I am."

She shuddered at his words, feeling shivers scatter across her spine when feeling his warm breath brush across her lips. Feeling slightly uncomfortable with the extreme closeness, as well as his piercing stare, the young maid tried to push him away. She only managed to place a trembling hand on his chest and push away briefly before he quickly took over, stepping even closer than before and effectively locking her hand between their two bodies.

"Usui." Misaki glance around quickly, hoping someone would interrupt at any given moment. Though a more rational part of her mind told her Usui would only carry on without giving the intruder a second glance.

"I would like to make this clear, Misaki." He cut in before breathing in deeply, getting ready to announce just what was on his mind, "and I will only say this once." Flickering cold eyes towards the stunned schoolgirl, Usui raised his hand and brushed aside a lock of hair that obscured her hazel eyes that he loved so much.

"You belong to me." He stated with such finality, Misaki was sure she heard a growl from the back of his throat. "You do not belong to Hinata, you do not belong to the Student Council class, and you do not belong to Maid Latte. Only me." He leaned in until he brushed his lips across her own, loving her quick intake of breath before she closed the gap.

The two stayed like that for a moment, completely oblivious to their surroundings. Finally did Misaki pull, a bit reluctantly, away and unconsciously licked her lips, only halting when seeing a growing smirk on Usui's face as he glanced down at her.

"You… I…" She glanced at the ceiling quickly before locking eyes.

"Aw look at your face, it's so sweet." He grinned good-naturally, all seriousness from before now forgotten.

"Stop that, Takumi." She tried pushing away from him with her other hand, only for him to grab her wrist. Placing his fingers on her chin once more, he arched her head until they were in direct eye-contact.

"You're really cute when you say my name." He pressed his lips against hers, ignoring her startled squeak, and murmured quietly against her skin. "Say it again."

Misaki shook her head quickly, feeling her cheeks become hot with each passing second.

"Say. It. Again." Usui whispered, now trailing kisses down her neck. Squeezing her eyes shut and knowing who the winner was, Misaki bit her lip tightly before sagging her shoulders in utter defeat.

"Taku-"

"Hey Pres, I think we found all the food…" A voice trailed off as the two teens looked over, one startled while the other only blinked uncaringly.

The boy with the glasses whom Misaki talked to earlier stood there awkwardly, silently contemplating on whether or not to take the 'fight or flight' action.

"I-I'm sorry!" He quickly waved his hands around, "I didn't know y-you two were-"

"Shut up!" Misaki shouted, blushing madly when seeing a small smile on Usui's face. "We um… we… what do you need!?" She stepped away from her perverted freak and placed both hands on her hips, trying in vain to be the Demon President they all feared so much.

'_Good gracious someone kill me now_.' Misaki mentally whined.

**[** ~~ **]**

"P-Pres!" Yukimura all but cheered when seeing said woman and the group of guys she brought along making their way towards him. However, his pale skin grew a shade lighter when seeing Usui with both hands buried deep in his pockets.

"U-Usui… hello," still mentally, as well as physically, scarred over the whole 'kissing' moment that happened a while back, Yukimura constantly kept a close eye on his fellow classmate.

"Any luck with the hole yet?" Misaki pushed through the throng of men, glancing down at the relatively large hole that was now clear of any debris as well as misplaced rocks. Turning around she casted a quick smile to Yukimura who, in turn, beamed his own back with glistening eyes, in euphoria for making his President happy.

"Good work guys," she called out to the schoolboys who were stationed around her. "Now I just need to see if Kanou-"

"Good news," the crowd turned towards a monotone voice, knowing instantly who it belonged to. "The staircase is clear, though the only passageway is by going upstairs. The stairway the leads downstairs are completely blocked in." He readjusted his glasses for a moment before continuing, "there was a lock on the door that leads to the roof but we managed to break it off. I left the others up there because I thought it was the safest idea."

"Who knows if the stairs could give out with the constant weight…" Misaki murmured to herself before nodding in consideration. "Good job, Kanou. Now I want everybody-"

"Follow Kanou to where the staircase is and go one at a time to decrease the chances of it collapsing. Once you all reach the roof, stay away from the middle in case it caves in, instead pair up with someone and lean against the side of the building." Usui's voice rang out in the narrow hallway, everyone with eyes and ears listening intently to his instructions.

Misaki looked on, completely engrossed in the way his lips moved with each syllable or how he gestured with his hands when describing an action. She say him unconsciously brush aside a few loose bangs that hindered his vision and flicker his eyes her way almost as if he knew she was practically checking him out.

'_Focus Misaki!_' She early smacked herself before glancing over at the gaping hole that separated herself from her friends. Wondering briefly if Hinata was still alright, she opened her phone and glanced at the time.

'_6:03...it's going to be getting dark soon._;' Misaki bit her lip at the thought, knowing they would have to work around finding people with the small amount of light their phones gave off, as well as the moon.

"… Misaki and I will remain here and try to find more of our classmates, it will be easier this way with less amount of people to look after." Usui's words caught the Presidents attention, glancing over at him with startled eyes before folding her arms across her chest.

"Are you sure?" All heads spun towards her direction, "I mean, with more people looking, we may find more survivors in half the time." She saw a small smile play at Usui's lips, knowing the underlining message of splitting them apart from the group.

Usui cleared his throat and once more, all heads turned towards him, like a tennis match. "But Misaki," his too-sweet tone of voice only grabbed the much needed attention, "do you think it's really fair to have everybody looking for _your _friends? Do you _want _to place them in harms way after what they just experienced?" A few boys nodded at that, looking around in agreement as Usui only plastered on a challenging smile.

'_She doesn't want to be alone with me_,' he silently regarded her heated glare, '_ah my dear Misaki, you are far too cute to share with the other guys._' Of course she wouldn't want to be left alone with him after what just transpired back near the Student Council room, though Usui never showed mercy and decided right then and there that he wanted some alone time with his adorable girlfriend.

Misaki, who was unaware of the devious and slightly perverted thoughts that ran through Usui's mind, quickly shook her head at his words and pointed towards the hole. "But what about your friends?" No reaction. "They need you!" Still no reaction. "You are all pathetic and uncaring men! Have you no shame!?" Misaki nearly groaned in frustration when seeing them still unresponsive.

"I'll go with you, Misaki." A raspy voice from behind the schoolgirl had everybody turn towards the source. There sitting halfway out of the hole was Hinata, who was glancing up at the maid with big, brown eyes.

"Hinata, were you on the other side all by yourself the whole time?" Misaki tilted her head when seeing him nod happily.

"You said stay there and you'd be back shortly," Hinata scratched his head thoughtfully and looked at the ceiling momentarily, "though that was over an hour ago and you never did come back…"

"Hinata, you don't have to take _everything _I say so seriously." Misaki nearly groaned when seeing him quickly shake his head.

"Of course I do, you're my Misaki and I know that my Misaki is always right!" His childish smile only added a more awkward situation to the maid.

'_Always _my, my, my_…_' She mentally rolled her eyes.

"You sure sound greedy, labeling someone as an object." Usui, humor no longer evident, walked up beside Misaki and narrowed his eyes at his rival.

"What?!" Misaki nearly shouted and twisted to look at Usui, "do you not _remember _what you said to me earlier?"

"What happened earlier?" Hinata stood up and brushed the dirt off his pants. He glanced back and forth between and red-faced Misaki and a smirking Usui.

"Well, Misaki was-"

"Okay everybody!" Said woman turned around and glared at the nosey schoolboys, who in turn quickly looked away. "Follow Kanou up towards the roof and _stay _away from the middle of the roofs floor." She heard them udder an apprehensive 'yes' before hightailing it towards safety.

Ignoring Usui's smug look, Misaki glanced at Hinata while ushering towards the group of retreating boys. "Hinata, we'll be fine, you can leave with them."

Shaking his head with a fierce expression, the brunette stepped closer and grasped both her hands within his, "I can't leave my Misaki alone! I'll come with you in case you get hurt."

"Hinata-" Misaki could only get his name out before she was pushed behind a rather annoyed looking Usui.

"Your whole 'possessive' demeanor is rather starting to piss me off right about now." Usui placed one hand in his jeans pocket and glanced at the offensive man with dull eyes, "Now perhaps it's best if you leave Misaki and I to go look for the others. It would be much safer for you if you go with Yukimura and the rest." Still holding eye contact, Usui slipped an arm around Misaki and moved her towards the entrance of the hole.

"Usui, maybe he can help…" Misaki glanced back and saw Hinata staring at her with longing eyes.

"No."

He nearly shoved her through the crevice before getting down on his hands and knees and started crawling in after her. Stopping for a moment, Misaki looked back and sighed tiredly.

"What if he doesn't know how to get to the janitors room? Maybe I should first walk him there just in case-"

"My, Misaki, pink panties sure do suit your appearance. They look adorable on you, I must say." Usui grinned while lifting the back of her skirt up a small amount. Almost immediately did the subject of Hinata disappear, Misaki too busy hurling herself out of the small tunnel and stumbling from Usui when he stood up grinning.

"You're perverted!" Misaki pointed at him, "you're a sicko and you're constantly acting like a disgusting person all the time."

Usui placed a hand over his heart and pouted, "my Misa's words effect me greatly. Though I must admit, you're really cute when you get angry." He followed his red-faced girlfriend as the two started down the hallway.

"The hallway is really… dark." Misaki stated and slowed her steps until she matched Usui's. Normally he would have created a teasing comment, one that would have her yelling at him for being an alien of some sort. But Usui only smiled and wrapped and arm around her petite waist, enjoying himself even more when she didn't push him away.

"Sweetheart, you have nothing to worry about because I'm here." The green-eyed boy heard Misaki grumble to herself but remained within his embrace all the same.

"I'm not _afraid _because it's dark, I just can't-"

She never finished however, for a somewhat hard object rammed into Misaki's chest, resulting in the shocked President falling to the ground before Usui could react.

"Misaki?!" Usui bent down and blindly looked around for his girlfriend, cursing the fact that he didn't have his phone with him and Misaki's phone, by the looks of it, turned off when she fell to the ground.

"Dammit, that hurt like hell." The blonde-haired boy looked up when hearing his President's voice, placing his arms on the ground and blindly crawling towards the sound of her voice.

"Misa, where are you?" He spoke anxiously while trying to calm his racing nerves. He didn't like the idea of Misaki being hurt and all alone. Even if he was only inches away from her, he could see a thousand terrible scenarios racing through his head of her tripping over a stray rock and bumping her head or falling down a hole in the ground.

"Right here, now stop screaming!" She gritted her teeth and rubbed the sore spot that ached just below her collarbone. She didn't know what hit her but it felt heavy, like somebody's head.

'_My phone!_' She looked around quickly, though knew without a doubt it was long gone by now. '_Damn… I just go that too._' She cursed her luck and balled her hands into fists, slamming them onto the ground.

Seconds later she felt contact with something and, without second-guessing herself, knew immediately by the structure and shape that it was her phone.

'_Thank anybody that has mercy on me_.' She almost whimpered, glad to be out of the dark.

Usui groaned in frustration when realizing Misaki wasn't going to help him find her. Still crawling towards her voice, he sighed in relief when hearing a scrape against the floor directly in front of him.

"Misaki, are you okay?" He reached out, expecting to touch her arm or head, instead meeting air. For an unplanned moment, which will _never _happen again, Usui's only supporting arm slipped across the floor, resulting in him loosing his balance and falling face first on… something soft?

"Usui?" Misaki flipped opened her cell phone and flinched at the bright light. "Are you okay, Usui?" She sat up straighter and pointed the light towards the darkened hallway.

"Usu-" She paused, blinking multiple times in order to clear her disbelieving eyes. Finally did she narrow her eyes with a heated glare.

Usui was just about to pull away from the soft object when light caught his peripheral vision. Resisting the urge to close his irritated eyes, he looked over to see Misaki… who looked angry as well as hurt. Both physically and emotionally.

'_Is she okay?!_' He opened his mouth to speak his unsolved question but she beat him to it.

"Usui, you disgusting perverted alien!" She yelled with red-colored cheeks.

He arched an eyebrow and turned around to face… an unconscious Sakura's chest.

'_Oh goodie…_' he thought sarcastically.

* * *

**No editing=No sense }:**


End file.
